What Lies Beneath
by SabreToothOrangePop
Summary: 2 years after the incident in Kijuju, Jill Valentine is remembering, and it's not pleasant. Will these new revelations change her ways or drive her insane? Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, here I am finally posting **something!** I've been playing about with ideas for a while now and decided to finally post one. I'm gonna start off Jill's POV but, will be swapping from time to time so, no worries gees! I'll give ya a warning!(: It's only teaser sized so, you guys can R&R and we'll see if you want me to continue :D!

**Disclaimer: **You really think Wesker would be gone or Ashley would have survived if I owned Resident Evil? No, so rap it! However I do own the story and any included OCs! XD

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 1-Without You **

"_Search for the answers I knew all along, I lost myself we all fall down."_

'**Ah, Jillian. Nice of you to finally wake up. Did you enjoy our little training session?', He chuckled in an evil manner, 'Its really not like you to be such a sore loser.' I struggled in the chair, trying to loosen the ropes, only to end up burning my wrists, 'Why are you keeping me here? LET ME GO!'. He came closer, and I attempted to shuffle backwards to no avail. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him straight in the eyes. The orbs burned a bright red, like lava, and I could have sworn the would burn through me too. 'Now, now Jillian. That's no way to treat someone who saved your life. In fact, I believe I can think of many more appropriate means,' he smirked and I flinched. What was he going to do to me? I couldn't even begin to comprehend what sick thoughts he was thinking, I really didn't want to. I came out of my thoughts when I noticed his face edging closer. I was stuck, I couldn't get away, like a deer in the headlights. I closed my eyes wishing it all away, this couldn't be happening. I opened my eyes again to see him right in my face,' Jillian, you really do have beautiful eyes…'. Then he kissed me.**

I woke up abruptly, gasping for air. _It's ok Jill, just a dream. Nothing more than a bad dream._ My heart was racing. I slowly drew in breaths to calm myself and looked over to Chris. He looked so peaceful and innocent when asleep. I leaned over, kissed his forehead and wished him a silent goodnight. Shuffling in the bed quietly, I got myself comfortable, and slipped back into sleep.

As Chris pulled the long drapes back, sunlight enveloped the room. The warm glow washed over my pale features causing my long eyelashes to cast dark shadows onto my cheeks. My full, pink lips grew into a soft smile as Chris came over and planted a soft kiss on them. 'Good morning, beautiful,' he cooed, 'Have a nice sleep?' _Should I tell him about the 'dream' if that's what they call it? No, I'll leave it, he'll worry __way__ too much._ 'Yeah, it was fine,' I lied, then I clamped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed. 'So what do you want to do today?'

"_There's nothing left to lose, the fighting never ends. _

_I can't face the dark without you." _

**AN:** So, it's a bit short ino! I'm not really the type to write a lot at once, but the chapters will get longer. I'm keeping writer's block at bay just now with the help of RP, it really does help! The chapter is named after Without You by Breaking Benjamin. So, R&R, criticism is accepted. I'd like to know how I can improve :D If you guys really like it, say and I'll keep going! Ta-tah for now **~~LMc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Right so this chappie number 2 :D! I like to see that people enjoy what I write so thanks :D This is still short but I **promise** I will work on length, ok (: This will be general POV, cause I say so and it lets me squeeze more in kays. So R&R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Um, yeah. You've gotta be kidding, right? You seriously think I'd be writing a fan-fic if owned Resident Evil. Sheesh -_-.

* * *

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 2- Give Me A Sign**

"_Dead star shine, light up the sky, I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in…"_

He awoke with a start. It took a couple of seconds for his pupils to adjust to the light surroundings and he had to squint a little to make it easier. As the room came into focus, his thoughts came rushing back. The burning. It consumed him, it hurt him and yet, he missed it. He missed it's power, he'd become one with it as it accepted him and now he was his worst nightmare. He was weak. He was human.

Using the wall as leverage, he pulled himself to his feet, and stumbled over to a small sink in this corner of the room. He braced himself against it, then rose his head to see a stranger staring back at him. He was lightly tanned, with handsome features, and pale blue eyes. His blonde hair was going everyway but the right way so he dipped his hand into the stream of the tap, and smoothed it back. He slowly turned around and took in his surroundings. There was the sink, a toilet and a shower, which had a curtain for privacy. Next to the shower there was a dark grey towel rail, currently with only two white towels on it. There was a small bed, just big enough for him to fit in, with simple white pillows and covers. In the far corner, the wall was slightly indented, presumably this was where the door was located, and above it a sleek silver camera, to watch for any foolish attempts to escape.

He made his way back over to the bed and slumped down onto it, cradling his head in his hands. He had lost all he was, it had been taken. Taken by none other than Chris Redfield. Any feelings that Wesker possessed were swamped by the hate he had for that man. Each and every time he got closer to completing his plans, Redfield would appear and completely foil them. It became apparent to Wesker that the feeling of hate was nothing to what he felt for Chris. Then there was Jill. How could she love that mere human? Wesker was far superior and yet, she still longed to be with the Redfield. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, thinking about Jill. _What are you doing? When have you ever thought of anyone- especially Jill- in that way!_ Alarmed at his thoughts, Wesker promptly stood up and straightened out his shirt, just as a visitor arrived.

A woman, only about twenty, wearing a long white lab coat, came through the doorway. She had dark blue eyes framed with short blonde lashes, and mid-length blonde hair sitting on her shoulders. She wore an determined smile and held a clipboard with her right hand, against her chest. She seemed vaguely familiar, and had a striking resemblance to Annette Birkin, but Wesker couldn't put a name to her so he released a frustrated sigh instead.

She cleared her throat, "Well, your recovery process seems to be going fine, and your vitals are fully functioning so, internally, you're fine. However, Uroboros has left some irregular scarring, mostly on your arms, back and chest." The woman gestured to the areas as she continued, "You're most likely wondering who I am, How I know about Uroboros, Why you're here, blah, blah, blah. My name is Sherry Birkin, I work with Bio-Sync- a direct partner of Tricell, and I saved you. Now, any questions?"

_Sherry. _Wesker mused, "I have not seen you since you were merely a child. You share a striking resemblance to your mother. I am curious, what exactly did you save me from, all I can remember being aware of was burning, a typical reaction to being submerged in lava then shot by two RPGs. I presume you own this 'Bio-Sync' company then, impressive for someone of your age. You have you fathers talents."

Sherry seemed distant for a moment, then answered his question, "Actually. It seems the burning you spoke of was Uroboros repairing you. Your most recent blood tests show that it has now been completely eradicated, but there are still traces of the Progenitor virus, most likely it is now dormant," She turned to walk away, "Now that we're sure you're stabilised you are free to use any of the facilities onboard and yes, I do own Bio-Sync." Before she left, Wesker piped up, "Onboard?" he raised an eyebrow, and Sherry chuckled at the expression. "We are on a ship, heading to Vancouver, that's where our main Head-Quarters are. We should arrive within the next four or five hours." Sherry left the room, and the door slid shut behind her, but a small keypad appeared at the wall beside it. It featured 3 simple buttons- Open, Lock and Close- giving Wesker access to any part of the ship he wanted.

"_I can feel you falling away, no longer the lost, no longer the same…"_

* * *

**AN: **So dya likes it? **R&R! **;D! **~~LMc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here we go with chapter 3 XD Basically this is where the story is gonna start to pick up and then we'll see more stuffs in the chapters ;D I don't really know why but I have a good feeling about this one :D ****Thanks to those who have reviewed and faved :D If you haven't, please do so, I wanna hear your opinions ;D **

**Disclaimer: I, Me, Laura, Myself, , does not own Resident Evil. -_-.**

**

* * *

**

What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 3- Because Of You**

"I Will Not Make The Same Mistakes That You Did, I Will Not Let Myself Cause My Heart So Much Misery."

_Jill looked out into the dimly-lit corridor. It appeared that no one was around, so she made a run for it. A cold draft ran alongside her, pushing her further into the darkness. She had to escape, she couldn't bear being alone anymore. Running along at a steady pace, she happened to cast her eyes above her, and she caught a glimpse of a security camera. __**Shit!**__, she mentally cursed herself for foolishly not thinking of security, and picked up the pace. Jill, unsurprisingly, was apprehended by Wesker at the following corner, and dragged back to her quarters. _

"_Jillian, I am growing tired of your feeble attempts of escape. This is the third time this week and I refuse to tolerate it anymore. From today, you're confined to these quarters, unless escorted elsewhere by myself. Your food will be brought to you by either Excella or myself, and under no circumstances may you take orders from anyone else, understood." Jill looked down at her feet, gave a solemn nod then met Wesker's gaze before he turned to depart, "Why am I here?" Wesker was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered before Jill registered his reaction, "I promise my dear, you will find out in due time", he turned on his heels and began walking out the room, "for now though, try and stay out of trouble." As he left, Jill curled up into a ball onto of her bed and cried into her hands, "Oh Chris, please rescue me…" _

Jill slipped back into the present, unaware of how long she'd been staring into the television screen. There was some really crappy movie on so she just flicked through the channels not looking for anything in particular. Chris, totally oblivious of her state, had dozed off beside her on the couch. Jill rested her head on his chest, feeling it fall the rise again as he emitted a low snore. Lying there, she breathed in slow, deep breaths, calming herself in order to compose her state of mind. She needed some time to ruminate her new recollection, and piece it together with the rest of her memories. Moments later, Chris began to stir, so she twisted around him so they were face-to-face. His eyelids fluttered open, then he leaned forward and kissed Jill on the forehead. She let out a sigh of contentment, then pulled herself off the couch and headed for the kitchen," What do you want for dinner; my terrible home-cooking or takeaway? That question pretty much answers itself, " Jill scoffed then continued," So, Chinese, Indian, Pizza you choose and I'll call. " She grinned then went to retrieve the phone out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Because Of You I Never Stray Too Far From The Sidewalk,"

As soon as she was out of Chris' view, Jill's face dropped again. She walked to the hallway, via the kitchen, retrieved the phone then made her way back to Chris in the lounge, reinstating her smile on the way there. When she reached the lounge Chris had settled on watching MTV, and was flipping through a phonebook, presumably searching for a takeaway number. He settled on a Chinese restaurant, and Jill called up and was informed that she could pick it up in the next half hour." Chris, I know I just phoned but I'm gonna walk there so I'll leave just now okay, " She forced a small smile and headed towards the hallway again to get her shoes and purse," Hey Jill, are you okay, you seem a little… off? " Chris looked over her shoulder with a worried expression and gently wrapped an arm around her waist. Jill just nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed," I'm fine Chris, just a little tired. I'll feel better after getting some air. " She gave him a reassuring smile, opened the apartment door and headed towards the lift.

"Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt."

Jill stepped outside into the night. Her eyes let her surroundings pour into her. The street would have been relatively darker, if it had not been for the large full-moon dominating most of the sky, and there were many small stores still opened. There were few people on the street, most of them trying to get home in a hurry, the rest maybe going out for the night. It was relatively warm, for the time of the day and the year. The slight breeze flowed through Jill's hair, moving the occasional brown strand out of place. She reached into her pocket, grabbed a slide and pinned the irregular hairs back, so that they caused no further annoyance. She then continued on her journey to the takeaway, wary of any danger around her. After everything she'd been through, she really didn't need to be assaulted on her way to the local Chinese.

* * *

"Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."

" _Ah My Dear, " Wesker crooned . "I'd like for you to meet a friend of mine. " He gestured to a darkened hallway to his right and a young man stepped out. He must have been in his early twenties, and looked pretty strong. He had quite pale skin, nearly as pale as Jill's, and short red hair. His eyes twinkled under the glow of the lights above them and his lips were pressed into a straight line. Wesker gestured to the boy then turned to Jill, "Jillian, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Steven this is Jill, I believe that you'll get along well, you have much to talk about after all ." Wesker smirked then left the room through passage, from which Steve had came. _

_Jill cautiously approached Steve, looking him in the eyes. " I've heard of you before, you should be dead. " If this really was the Steve she suspected it was, then she had nothing to worry about. From what Chris and Claire had told her, he was kind and caring and looked out for others, but if he was here with Wesker, he could be a threat. Steve looked slightly taken aback by her statement but quickly stammered, " How do you know that? Who told you? " Jill drew in a deep breath, then sighed, "Steve, I know Claire, she told me everything about Rockfort, Antarctica and especially you. For the little time she knew you, she misses you and still hasn't gave up hope. " Jill smiled a reassuring smile, and moved to sit on the sofa to her right. Steve was in a daze, obviously from hearing of Claire. After a minute or so, he piped up again, " Since I was revived I haven't spent a moment not thinking of her. God, I miss her so much and I'm so glad that she is safe. Jill, I'm guessing that you are being held here against your will too? Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here Jill, I have a reason to now. " Jill couldn't help but smile. Steve was so determined, so… like Chris. Jill closed her eyes and breathed deep and evenly. She wondered where Chris was, how he was, was he coming for her? Jill ushered the thought out of her head, trying not to get her hopes up. Chances were, that Wesker wouldn't let Chris anywhere near Jill until the time came, and she would know that time._

_Jill's train of thought faded away as Wesker re-entered the room, "Jillian, it is time to return to your quarters. Do not worry, I'll make sure that you have the chance to see Steven again before our departure. " Usually Jill would have just returned to her quarters but, what was Wesker planning? " What are you talking about, what 'departure'? " Jill was becoming more nervous by the minute, where was she going, why was Steve not coming too? " My dear, you'll find out in due time, for now though you'll return to your quarters, I don't want to have to chastise you again. " Jill decided it was best not to argue and, accompanied by Wesker, made her way back to her quarters._

"Because of you I am afraid."

**

* * *

**

Hmm, did yous likes it? Really? Anybody OOC? Am I paranoid, yes I am. Anyway, so Jill's pretty much living an everyday life at the moment ;D But will it all change?, and Steve made an appearance, that won't be the last we see of him either ;) I think that was a little longer than usual, which is good! So R&R and whatevers. ~LMc.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: That was a bit of a wait, ae? Well, this chappies a bit short and it took a while too! I had writers block, like the worst case ever. . So Read On!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Resident Evil. Capcom does. Pester someone else please. ;D!**

**

* * *

**

What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 4- I Hate Everything About You**

"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take,"

Wesker stepped out onto the large dock. It was cold in Vancouver, a sensation Wesker wasn't used to. He felt the cold wrapping around every inch of him, sending shivers up his spine. He straightened out his jacket, then walked to where Sherry was waiting for him nearby.

When he approached, Sherry hooked arms with him then they continued to walk and talk, "Sherry, I am curious to know, what type of… facilities does HQ have. I'd like to know an acquaintance's whereabouts, is there any sort of tracking systems, or machines of that manner," Sherry gave a small smile then nodded, "Of course, and you are free to use them, but I must warn you that you should stay low, if the BSAA hear of any suspicious activity, well lets just say that it will not be a favourable outcome."

Wesker smirked, then stated, "Sherry, do you really think I'd be so foolish as to let myself get caught? I am **much** wiser than that." He ran a hand through his hair, checking for any misplaced strands, then parted ways with Sherry as she was due at a Global Pharmaceutical Consortium meeting. Wesker was escorted to his assigned car and driven to the Bio-Sync Vancouver HQ.

"_Have you completed the serum yet?," Wesker was growing more impatient by the minute. "I need it no later than 9pm tonight, and if it is not within my possession there will be serious consequences for all of you." He glared at the scientists, before he left, to emphasize his demand. He needed that serum before he and Jill set off for Africa. He simply could not have Jill, in control of herself, near his new partner, Excella Gionne. Both women went out of their way to cause inconvenience for one another, a provocation that Wesker would not tolerate._

* * *

Wesker arrived at Bio-Sync HQ around midday. The building was tall, grey and fitted in well with it surroundings, however it towered over the neighbouring buildings, giving it an air of dominance.

Wesker entered the building via the front doors, and headed straight to the receptionist. She stood behind a large white desk, a welcoming grin plastered across her face. It looked as though it would never falter, but Wesker's ice cold aura undermined any feelings of happiness.

"Mr Wesker, I presume," her grin turned into a forced smile and her voice held no happiness.

Her eyes met his and Wesker raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn a moment ago that her eyes were a pale blue, but what he saw now definitely contradicted that. Her eyes had turned a deep shade of purple, turning into a vibrant red that outlined her irises.

She averted her eyes and turned her attention towards a computer screen on her right, "It appears you have to attend a meeting at 2 o'clock in Conference Suite B2. Miss Birkin will be attending also, she expects you to meet her at her suite on the top floor no later than half past one," she reached into a drawer and handed Wesker card, presumably for security reasons, and an envelope.

He thanked her then headed to a nearby seating area. He pried open the envelope and looked at its contents. There was a small silver key and a brief note. He slid the key into his top pocket and read over the note,

_My Dear, in case of any unfortunate incidents, I took the liberty of duplicating all of your research notes and storing them in a safe-house in North America. I have given a copy of this very letter, to each company that we have worked with, in hope that it will find you. You will have to come to me personally to find the exact location, as I cannot risk this letter being tampered with. I will be back soon, and we can continue our new project._

_All My Love, Jillian._

Wesker smirked. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he alive but his research was intact also. There was a couple of issues though. First of all he would have to find his Jillian, and manipulate her into telling him where the safe-house was. Secondly, wherever Jill was, Chris was bound to be nearby. That would create many more minor issues in itself. He could not have the BSAA on his case, Bio-Sync would become too vulnerable. He had to eliminate Chris, no matter how much it hurt Jill.

_Wait. Why am I even acknowledging another's feelings? I can't be that I… that I care for Jill! That's absurd, of course not!_ Wesker redirected his thoughts back to Chris. _He will be eliminated. That much is certain._

"I Hate Everything About You, Why Do I Love You?"

**A/N: Is Wesker OOC? =**** awk well… R&R cause meh needs sleep!**

**Song-I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace ~LMc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am soo sorry about the wait! I had a lot on shiz going on and couldn't update, but I'm here now! I will give you all cookies to say sorry! *hands out cookies* Everyone's better now! On with the show…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident Evil… DUUHRR.

* * *

**What Lies Beneath**

**Chapter 5-Just A Dream**

"I was counting on forever, now I'll never know."

Jill got back to the apartment a little after 7 O'clock. Chris was sprawled out on the couch, dozing, so Jill retired to the armchair by the window. She gazed blankly outside, pondering her thoughts, breaking them down and probing them. She often done this when she was bored, it helped clear her mind and she needed that right now.

She was uncomfortable with the memories she was forced to face. Along with images, they were packed with emotions, emotions that were having effects on her. Even if Chris was oblivious to it, Jill was falling apart inside. She needed to tell him, to get it off her chest and relieve herself for a while at least.

As if on cue, Chris began to gradually awaken. He shifted a little before pulling himself into a seated position and releasing a huge yawn. Jill moved to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Chris turned to face her, "Jill, we need to talk," Chris stated.

Jill closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Either Chris had noticed her strange moods, or there was another issue. Jill prayed it was the former, "What's wrong, Chris?" Her voice came out shakier than she had wished it to be.

Chris hesitated slightly, then spoke, "I- I'm leaving." Jill eyes widened in shock. She was rendered speechless, motionless, not even able to cry. "Jill, I'm sorry, it's just, I-I love someone else… I love Sheva." Finally Jill's body caught up with her thoughts. A tear slid down her left cheek, and Chris brought a hand up to wipe it away, but Jill batted it down, "Don't touch me, in fact, get out, **now**!"

Chris walked, head down towards the door, with Jill sobbing horrendously behind him. "Get out." Jill whispered nearly inaudibly to him as her stood at the door. He wouldn't dare turn around, afraid of seeing her, broken, alone. He walked forward and whispered into the air, "Goodbye Jill." As he closed the door behind him.

"Looking from a distance, Standing in the background."

"_Did you enjoy your little surprise this afternoon, my dear?" Wesker purred, as he unlocked Jill's quarters. He held the door open for her as she stepped through into the vast room. It was more like a small apartment, than regular quarters. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, a lounge and a kitchen; comfortable enough. _

_Jill walked into the kitchen to get a drink whilst replying with a huff,__"It's not fair to keep him here, Wesker. I mean, I'm here because of all the trouble I cause you and I understand that," Jill smiled inwardly at herself. "But he shouldn't be here. He's too young." Jill retrieved a glass from the cupboard, and filled it with water. _

"_He is here because he carries the T-Veronica virus, Jill." Wesker stated, in an undermining tone. "You of all people should be glad a threat such as Steve is confined." Jill let out another huff of defeat and whirled round to face Wesker as he approached, his signature smirk plastered across his face. Jill noted that he'd removed his sunglasses, returned the expression, then turned around to retrieve her glass of water. __**Oh sure Jill, way to go, lead on the sociopath ..**__ She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She practically just flirted with Wesker!_

_She could feel her cheeks heat up, and wouldn't dare turn back around. At that moment, she felt Wesker's hands brush her hips, and pin her against her against the counter. Jill felt her heart pick up, and her cheeks get even hotter. She plucked up the courage to turn around and face him.. He was looking straight into her pale blue eyes. _

"_W-What are you doing?" Jill was stuttering. Wesker brought a hand up to brush one of her hairs that had fallen out of place, then used it to cup her cheek. Jill was looked down, in a coy fashion, then looked back up directly into Wesker's eyes. She felt as if those intense red eyes would make her spontaneously combust at any second. _

_Wesker slowly leaned in, noting that Jill didn't seem to be protesting at his advances. He caught her lips and their kiss only lasted for a moment until Jill broke it off. Her face quickly turned deeper shades of red, and Wesker chuckled. Jill glared at him then turned around again. Wesker un-pinned her an walked towards the door, "Goodbye my dear."_

"Everybody's saying _He's not coming home now,_"

"Dear, why are you asleep on the sofa?" Jill practically jumped awake. As she stared, dumbfounded, at the source of the voice, he folded his arms and sighed.

"I'm still sleeping, aren't I? I mean, c'mon. Your dead. Either I'm dreaming or, I'm in deep shit." Jill reached a hand up to her bicep, and pinched it as hard as she could. "Ouch! Shit, I'm not dreaming." Jill's body slumped, and she sighed as she rubbed her face, "Look, if you're here for Chris, sorry he left last night. I have no idea where he is and to be honest I couldn't give a fuck. So please, for the love of God, leave me alone."

Wesker raised an eyebrow then sat in the chair across from Jill. He took off his sunglasses and locked eyes with Jill. She gasped. "W-Wesker? W-what the fuck is up with your eyes?"

Wesker chuckled, "Well, that's refreshing. You never once questioned my eyes being red but a completely normal blue colour is dumbfounding for you."

Jill quickly composed herself, her cheeks reddening at little. "So, you're real then?" She looked up to see Wesker smirking at her, "And by the looks of it, human?"

Wesker frowned and Jill swore she could se him pouting too, "Yes. I am real and human. Not too thrilled about the latter."

Wesker was surprised when he saw Jill attempting to suppress a giggle, and wore a ghost of a smile himself. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, but was broken when Jill heard a knock at the door.

Jill contemplated ignoring it, but decided too answer in case it was important. She excused herself and jogged to the door with a warm smile on her face. As she opened the door, her smile immediately dropped and her face paled. Chris stood at the door, a blasé expression on his face.

She went to close the door immediately, but he pushed back against it, forcing it to stay open. "We need to talk." He stated.

"I have nothing to say to you just now. And I have no time either. I have company. Perhaps we can discuss things another time." Jill tried to close the door again but Chris was determined to speak with her. "What kind of company, anyone I know?" He pressed at the subject, and Jill's temper began to flare. "Leave. Now."

Wesker heard Jill beginning to raise her voice and it was obvious her visitor was unwanted. He shifted to a spot closer to the door, but still out of view, so that he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'm not leaving until we've talked." Chris was now beginning to raise his voice also, and Jill shifted uncomfortably. He was acting in such a forceful way, Jill had never seen him like it before.

Wesker disapproved of the tone of the visitor's voice. It seemed that Jill and the guest were not on good terms, and having her in such a situation where she was beginning to feel uncomfortable would not be tolerated. _Time for this 'guest' to receive a proper welcoming._

"is your visitor troubling you dear?" Wesker stepped round the corner, into view of the pair, only to realise the 'guest' was none other than Christopher Redfield himself. Wesker smirked as he saw his adversary's eyes widen at the sight of him.

**

* * *

**

A/N :

DUN, DUN, DUN! Oooh a cliff-hanger ;3 What will Chris do next? Will he find out about Wesker's human-ness? (I may have just made up a word…) Will Wesker ever not smirk at anyone? Will Jill transform into a SuperSneakyNinja™ and kill everyone? Probably not… Well, R&R luffies ;3! 


End file.
